


Revive

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff, Rare Pair, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long day in a long week in a long month. Joe takes Caitlin home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revive

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: kink  
> Prompt: any, any, hair brushing

It had, Caitlin decided, been a very long day in a week of very long days in a month of very long days. She was so tired she could hardly see straight and her bones felt like lead, or several even heavier metals that Cisco had been known to reel off after too many nights of too little sleep. She'd hardly left STAR Labs in the last few nights and she'd known she looked bad but when Joe had walked into the cortex and looked at her, when his eyes had widened and not in admiration, she'd known it was even worse than she'd feared. He'd let her do her thing but at the first available opportunity he'd taken her by the hand - something he rarely did, not with Barry and Cisco and Iris and everyone watching - and said, in a tone that brooked no argument, "You're coming home with me." 

She hadn't had to be told twice. 

Once home, he'd sat her down in front of a plate of food - reheated Chinese takeout, but good nonetheless - before ordering her upstairs for a shower. "Not a bath," he'd reminded her. "You'll fall asleep in the water." 

She'd shaken her head but after two minutes in the shower when she caught her head dropping and her eyes growing heavier, she'd known he was right. 

Out of the shower and dry in record time, she pulled on an old t-shirt of Joe's, one that still vaguely bore his scent, something that always made her smile. The hem swished against her thighs as she made her way back to the bedroom and she smiled even more as she entered, saw him lying in bed waiting for her. "Better?" he asked and she nodded. "C'mon." He patted the space beside him, eying her with obvious appreciation, and she reluctantly shook her head. 

"Can't," she said, reaching up to pull the tie from her hair, letting her quick and messy up-do from the shower cascade around her shoulders. She hadn't washed her hair - that really had been a bridge too far - but the spray had dampened it anyhow and between that and the fact that she couldn't remember the last time she'd brushed it, she knew she'd be in a world of pain in the morning if she didn't take care of it now. She held the hairbrush up in illustration, further words being too much effort, almost as much effort as it was to lift the brush. 

She was surprised when she heard the bed shift, felt him come up behind her and take the brush from her hand. "Allow me." His voice was soft, lower than it usually was, the tone she'd only ever heard when it was just the two of them, and as always it made shivers run up and down her spine.   
   
Or maybe that was to do with the light touch of his hand against her hair, the smooth strokes of the brush as he worked his way through her hair, taming any tangles with the greatest of ease. His motion was rhythmic, almost hypnotic and Caitlin felt herself relaxing more and more with each brush. "How are you so good at this?" she wondered and he chuckled. 

"Single dad, little girl," he reminded her. "You don't know the skills I have with a hairbrush." 

It was her turn to chuckle. "Oh, I'm learning." 

Joe swept her hair back on one side, leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the newly exposed side of her neck. "I have other skills." That voice was even lower now, his free hand resting on her hip, kneading gently. "Unless you're too tired..."

Minutes ago, Caitlin would have said she was. Now however, the twist of arousal deep inside said something else. "Well," she said slowly, turning in his arms and smiling up at him, "I'm not that tired..."


End file.
